


Worry

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Echo - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, for a prompt on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on Tumblr: </p>
<p>'How about some echoble fluff from after Echo is rescued from the deep dark and lalnable is really concerned about her like "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

This was hell. It seemed like forever since she had seen the sun. There wasn't any kind of sunlight here, not even artificial. The air stunk like smoke from all the torches she had to put down to survive. Monsters never seemed to quit turning up and she was as alone as one could be. Yeah, the Deep Dark was a motherfucking paradise. She had been there for how long? Oh, it didn't matter however long it was, it was always going to be too long.

She had expected to get out of there relatively quick but it seemed Lalnable had better things to do than rescue their super important, once in a lifetime-

"Hello!" A voice yelled, interrupting her internal rant. "Specimen 5 are you here?!" It yelled again. She couldnt see extrememly well through the black haze but she thought she heard the voice past the tiny cobblestone hut she had first built.

"Lalnable?!" She screamed into the blackness half expecting nothing to call back.

And then a figure in a lab coat broke through the darkness looking worried as hell. "Specimen 5?!" He shouted again and then he was running toward her.

"Lalnable!" She yelled, happy that he had finally come to her rescue but slightly annoyed it had taken him so long.

He pulled her into a hug and before she could even ask anything she was bombarded with questions. "Did they hurt you? Are you alright? Do you need food? What did they do to you?"

She pulled back to look at him, "I'm fine darling. All they did was seal me in here." Then her expression turned to an annoyed one, "Speaking of which, why did you take so long?" She said with a pout.

Lalnable looked down at her with sincerity, "I worked as fast as I could, Specime-"

"Darling I told you, call me Echo." She said her pout still in place.

Lalnable paused for a second before continuing, "Echo. I didnt eat, I didnt sleep, all I did was work to try and get you out of here." He explained bringing a hand up to cup her face.

She leaned into it, "You really did try your hardest?" Echo questioned, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course." He answered leaning down to peck her on the lips.

A groaning of some monster caught her attention and she turned back to Lalnable with annoyance, "Lets get out of this Hell."

Lalnable nodded, "Lets get you home."

On the flight back something had occured to Echo, "You're not going to go after the flux buddies without me right? Or leave me somewhere 'safe' so they can't get to me? Or go after them right now-" Lalnable cut her off.

They were closer to the base now so they landed and he grabbed her hand, " Echo whatever we do we do together. So no I'm not going to leave you if its dangerous, even though I would very much want to." He said nodding.

They continued walking towards the base, Echo enjoying the sunlight while Lalnable enjoyed the feeling of have Echo back in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so sorry for typos  
> This is also my first Echoble fic!


End file.
